


Still haven't found what I'm looking for

by eatapeachallday



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Lost Love, Memories, New York City, Regret, Second Chances, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 22,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatapeachallday/pseuds/eatapeachallday
Summary: Kinda a follow on from With or Without you.... think I'll explore that whole thing some more.Just love a bit of angst...





	1. One

Manhattan. The Big Apple. Most days he hated the City. Hated the long haul to get here, hated the hassle of the crowds, the tourists crowding the sidewalks, staring up at the architecture and blocking the easy movement of the residents. The noise, and the smog of the traffic. It all got to him.  
Today though. Today he had to be there. The last few trips he'd made to her favourite nightclubs had been in vain. No sign of her. It was totally out of character for her to not be out on a Friday and Saturday night. He'd finally resorted to using James' Facebook and instagram account to find her. Felt wrong for about a minute. He got over it quickly. Murr had left his phone unlocked and on the shared console when they were filming and he'd made the most of it, quickly looking her up knowing she hadn't blocked any of his friends, only him. Sal and Joey assumed he was fucking around with the ferret and so they said nothing. After leaving an obligatory tweet sent to embarrass Murr, and cover himself, he heard the other two laughing about it behind him , then he switched apps and found her. To his dismay it looked like Murray was in semi regular touch with the girl. A couple of messages from a few weeks back came up when he input her name. 

HEY!

Hi James, how's it going? 

All good. Filming today in Greenacre Park. You free for lunch? 

Nah, sorry sooo incredibly busy today. Maybe next time? X 

Ok then see ya soon :) x 

 

Then a week later another exchange. 

 

Hi calling in the rain check ! you actually free for that lunch today? 

Yeah, how's 1.30 usual place ? 

See ya there xx

 

Usual place?!. Looked like they were in touch more than had realised.  
Her insta showed scenes from nights out, dinners with the girls, and her family, holidays somewhere exotic and hot. Bikini shots. He wanted to strangle Murr, knowing he'd been seeing all this for God knows how long. Probably since even before they had broken up. Knew his other friends could have seen it too. He took a deep breath and checked in his Facebook. Into his friends list. Bingo. Less than five minutes later he knew where she was working.

He sat on a bench opposite the huge building. Waiting for a glimpse of her. He reasoned with himself that as soon as he saw her that he'd feel better. Then he could walk away from this obsession for a while. Concentrate on other things again. This thing with her was consuming him, he was aware enough to know that, and he didn't like it. Wanted to grasp back some semblance of normality. Get some proper rest again. No more dreams. He couldn't even escape his thoughts in his sleep and it was getting to him. 

She left work at six. By then he'd been sat there for three hours. No one had bothered him. Dark glasses and his baseball cap pulled down low, he was just another guy waiting for a bus. Still, as he rubbed his cold legs through his jeans he thought it had been worth it. Her bright pink hair made it easy for him to spot her in the crowd. She was wearing a long dark coat, protection against the cold wind. She stopped outside the main doors long enough to light a cigarette and hug a friend goodbye before setting off. Instinct made him rise and follow her. He hadn't planned it but it felt like the thing to do. She was heading for the ferry. For home.


	2. Two

The strong wind whipped her brightly hued hair around, stinging her cold cheeks. She bunched it up and pushed it back down into her collar. She stood in her usual spot on the deck of the bright orange ferry and watched as they slowly moved away from shore. The sight of Lady Liberty never bored her. She took in the scene before her with the same wonder as the first time.   
" Gotta light Pinkie?"   
Ralph had wandered over and took the rail beside her. He was palming his cigarette.   
" They're gonna catch you eventually. You know that right?"   
" What they gonna do about it doll? Throw me overboard? " he let out a deep smokers chuckle as she rummaged through her pockets and handed him her battered Zippo.   
He lit up and gave it back to her with a nod. Then he launched into his daily story. Ralph worked for the Sanitation Department. He hated the Government and his job. He'd been working there for thirty five years. He was telling her about his latest beef with his new supervisor when they were joined by Stef.   
Ralph turned his attention to the handsome Italian waiter, starting the story over, giving her chance to try and make the tall dark guy laugh while she was temporarily forgotten. She was pulling faces and crossing her eyes but managed to drop the look quickly as Ralph turned back to her.   
" I mean whaddya gonna do right? These assholes honestly. Anyway see ya tomorrow Kid."   
" Night Ralph." They watched as he made his way over to Pearl, another regular face on their daily commute. They laughed as they saw her square her shoulders, preparing for his arrival.   
" You gotta stop that shit. One day I'm gonna laugh in his face. Hows your day been?"   
" Same old. Yours?"   
" People are so mean. Crappy tips today. Hope I do better at the club tonight. I've waxed, everything, so I should be ok."   
Stef was an ' exotic' dancer by night in the Islands biggest gay bar.   
" When you coming to see me next. I've got a new routine."   
"Soon. I promise. I just haven't had much ooomf for it lately."   
" Still feeling sorry for yourself?"   
She could rely on Stef to tell it like it was. No sugarcoating with him.   
" A little. I'm heartbroken. I'm entitled ok?"'  
" It's been months. You've been heartbroken before. You've gotten over worse heartache than that dull fuck Ricky. This is dimming your inner light. It's sapping your energy. Time to stop being a little bitch and pull up your boots."   
" Ok. Maybe this weekend then."   
" That's my girl."   
They said no more as the ferry docked and they made their way to the exit. Kissing him goodbye on the cheek they parted. Maybe he was right. Time to stop moping and to get the fuck over it. 

She hadn't spotted him. He had stayed on the other side of the deck, freezing, watching her talk to the two guys. He waited, hanging back and allowing her to get a good distance ahead before following her path. He tried to reason with himself about his recent behaviour.   
He knew it wasn't exactly healthy to start following a girl around, any girl, never mind one who hadn't been in his life for six years. He blamed his therapist.   
Dr Shapiro had picked up on his deeply buried feelings for the girl and had started to dig. Bringing old memories and thoughts to his mind, making him think about her and what happened between them. Making him feel things he didn't want to feel. Do things he shouldn't do. She called into a local coffee shop so he stopped and pretended to fix his laces. Reappearing with a large coffee in hand and a cookie jammed in her mouth she set off again and he continued. He watched from behind his dark sunglasses as she waved to people along the way and they called out friendly greetings in return. She must live around here. Sure enough before long she turned off the main road and down a quiet tree filled street lined with white houses.   
He stood at the junction, trying to seem inconspicuous as he watched her retrieve her mail and climb the four steps of her freshly painted porch which was lined with pots of flowers and small bushes. He waited until she had closed the bright red door behind her.   
She wasn't that far from him at all. He estimated his walk home would be about twenty minutes, so ten tops in the car. They weren't far geographically, but they couldn't be any further apart as individuals. They had been total opposites. She was lively and outgoing. The life and soul of any gathering, confidence oozed from her. When they had first met he was still quiet, introvert. He had his friends and didn't cultivate many others. They say opposites attract and in their case it had been very true. She had helped him grow, he had calmed her. Then he had slowly started to succumb to his dark moods, and everything fell apart. Things had changed as he had grown older and now he was in control of things, he felt good, more assertive. He made his way home slowly thinking on his next move.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2006 flashback time ....

The streets were heaving, drunken bodies flat out in doorways or just laying in the street. It was St Patricks Day and the one day of the year that everyone was just a little bit Irish. Bri was off shift, having left the fire house at six that morning. He had gotten a sparse few hours sleep before being dragged out again by his brothers from the station to do some justice to St Pat.   
He was in O' Reilly's tavern and sinking the drinks when she first spotted him. 

Erica, dressed head to toe in lurid neon green made her way back from the bar with the drinks. They were both new to this all day drinking lark and were excited. Depositing the green pitcher of beer on the table in front of her friends she had pulled her aside from the others, arms starting to flap already.   
" Please note the huge group of large, extremely hot firemen by the bar. Straight ahead."   
She looked over her friends shoulder and clapped eyes on what could possibly be the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was tall, dark and roughly handsome. They were all wearing black and red NYFD tshirts and she mentally crossed her fingers that it wasn't some sort of fancy dress party. They all looked beefy and fit so hopefully they were the real deal.   
" Holy crap. Slap me. Am I dreaming?"   
Erica's crazy cackle rose and people looked over and either grimaced or grinned at the noise, not that she gave a fuck either way. " Nuh uh. Legit firefighting beefcakes. Heard them talking about their rotas and stuff while I was over there. So are we going in now or later?"   
" Let's have a few to steady the nerves a little first huh? Besides my friggin' feet are murdering me. I gotta get some alcohol down to numb the pain."   
" Alright Chicks. C'mon get back over there before Angie and Stef finish that goddamn pitcher." 

Much Dutch courage later she found herself meeting his eye on a regular basis. Erica had lost patience and given up being coy after three pints and was currently being hauled around the bar on one of the guys shoulders. Angie had passed out after spilling most of her drinks into her cleavage and Stef was eagerly eyefucking the barman while he waited for their refills. Risking another quick glance in his direction she felt a flush of heat as she noticed he was looking straight at her this time. Right. Time to do this thing. She winked at him and he looked away, he looked nervous. She finished the last of her whiskey shot and he glanced back again his mouth curved into a shy half smile. She stood gingerly as she rocked slightly in her five inch stilettos. Why the fuck had they seemed like a good idea this morning? Smoothing down her nearly obscene short fitted black dress over her curves, she slowly made her way the short distance towards him, hoping she looked seductive and was not waddling like a frickin duck as she feared was probably the case.   
She made it there in one piece and feeling a swell of pride as he turned and opened his mouth to speak to her , she went to lean up against the tall table in the middle of the room for support when her ankle finally gave up on her and she promptly hit the floor like a ton of bricks. She figured she had two options. The first was to slink away and pretend this never happened. If she did that she didn't get to talk to him. So she went with option two which was to laugh at her idiocy and get up. He helped her get vertical again and she thanked him , smiling through slightly gritted teeth. Her ankle was throbbing but she was a goddamn trooper. Her Mother hadn't raised no quitter.   
" Think you'd better have another shot to numb that. What can I get ya?"   
Up close he was even more breathtaking. Sending a small silent thank you to her guardian Angel she replied " How about a Jameson's?" 

He'd bought her drink and they talked, well shouted, over the noise. They swapped the essential info and it turned out he had just turned thirty a few days before. He made an audible gasping noise as she confirmed she was just twenty two.   
" Should you really be in here playing with the big boys?"   
" I think I can handle myself, thanks for your concern."   
" I'm sure you're right honey, but I think I'd better make sure you get home safe tonight. I'd feel better knowing you ain't crippled yourself along the way."   
He'd half walked , half carried her home, stopping frequently on the way to exchange saliva. She was incredibly hot and fun. He left her on her doorstep, with his phone number. And that's how it all started. 

This funny, incredible, sexy confident girl would end up turning him upside down and inside out. If he had known all that was to come then, he probably still would go ahead, not wanting to miss a single second of his time with her. Good and bad.


	4. Four

" I know you did Q. What I want to know is why you did. Am I gonna get some shit from somewhere cos you've been messing in my accounts?" Murr was slightly flushed , his mood getting worse as Quinn refused to tell him why he'd been poking around in his phone. He'd seen the tweet and deleted it immediately. He just couldn't figure out why he'd looked into his other stuff.  
" I was just messing about. Nothing else has been sent ok?"  
" You'd better be straight with me Bri. I'm serious."  
" I am, just leave it there."'  
Sal and Joe looked up from their laptops at hearing the sharp tone to his voice. They were watching them now like it was a tennis match, back and fore.  
" I know you're lying Quinn. You always get overtly defensive when you're hiding something."  
" You've been hiding plenty from me."'  
" What? What are you talking about?"  
Quinn was shooting him daggers. If looks could kill Sal reckoned he'd be writing an obituary about now.  
" My ex. You've been going to lunch with her. On the regular."  
Murr knew who he was talking about immediately, as did the others. Joey stepped in.  
" We're her friends too Bri. Hell, I've been to dinner with her every month since you broke up. I take Bess and Miliana now too. We keep in touch. We love her like we love you man."  
Sal nodded adding " She came over to mine last week. We watched that Superman and Batman flick"  
" Great. Just great."  
" Hey, you knew we still saw her. No one kept anything from you. We just don't bring it up. We don't rub it in your face."  
Brian had to admit the truth in that. Still he didn't have to like it.  
" So lemme get this straight. You used my phone to look her up?"  
" Sorta. Maybe."  
" Why Man? It's been a long time."  
" I got my reasons." With that he pulled on his jacket and promptly left the room, not saying goodbye or looking back.  
The three remaining men looked at each other but said no more. He'd calm down and be back to normal tomorrow. They hoped. 

 

Dr Shapiro looked at him calmly. He had asked for an extra session and the Dr had told him to come straight over. Now he sat in the quiet comfy room as the older grey haired man waited for him to speak.  
" I got into it with my friends. About her."  
The man nodded but said nothing waiting for him to continue.  
" I feel like since we spoke about her, in here, I can't stop thinking about her. I used my friends phone to look her up."  
" What did you find Brian?"  
" She's living her life. She's still her. She seems happy, I don't know. My closest friends, people I see every day practically are all in close friendship with her."  
" Does that annoy you?"  
" Yes. No. I don't know. Maybe. I guess I see them as mine, not hers, I know that sounds stupid."  
" Not at all. It's natural to be defensive of your bond with your friends. You are closely tied with them after all. But you must realise that she is entitled to see them too."  
Brian nodded. He knew the guys were close to her. They had been since they had all met her.  
" You mentioned that you thought about her a lot. What are you thinking?"  
" About how things were. When they were right. How I messed up."  
" You believe you're the only one who messed up Brian?"  
Brian thought on his question a moment.  
" I guess not. Towards the end of our relationship we were both pretty angry. We both picked fights. Then we'd fuck our rage out but it didn't solve anything."  
" Have you contacted her directly?"  
" No." he wasn't ready to admit about his low key stalking just yet.  
" Alright. We'll talk about this some more next time." 

As they had hoped the storm seemed to have passed by the next morning. Brian came into the office whistling and carrying bagels for breakfast. He apologised to them for his mood and they ate his peace offering and moved on.  
Sal caught up with him later that afternoon and the two of them sat together in a quiet corner, notepads on laps, as if they were intending to do some work.  
" So what's the real deal with you. What's going on Bri?"  
Brian debated with himself. Should he tell his friend the truth or make up some story.  
Sal deserved to know. He knew he wouldn't judge. He'd been there when she'd moved out so he knew how he really felt about her anyway.  
" I'm going through some stuff. You know that guy I've been going to?"  
" The shrink?"  
" Yeah. Well we got onto the subject of my love life a couple of months back and she came up. Since then I've been going over it again, thinking about where we went wrong. Wondering if I should have played it differently. It's been bugging the hell outta me "  
" It's been a long time. I can't see how you could change anything now Bri."  
" I know. I guess I can't. But I saw her a couple of times and it made me want to make sure she was alright. I can't really explain it properly."  
" Where'd you see her?"  
" Just around."  
He could see by Sal's face that he wasn't buying that but Sal didn't challenge him.  
" Take it from me Bri. She's ok. We don't discuss you, never have discussed the two of you. I promise you that. She was seeing a guy up until a few months ago but they broke up after he turned out to be a complete dick. But she's fine. You can't keep the girl down, you know that."  
Brian nodded and took in the new info.  
" You going to get in touch with her. Properly?"  
Brian shook his head. " No. I don't see that going well."  
Sal nodded. He didn't disagree with him on that one.


	5. Five

Sal entered the reception area of the exclusive salon, taking in the plush surroundings. Marble floors and imposing pillars. Scented candles everywhere and crystal chandeliers. The huge stone reception desk manned by the impeccable twin icy blondes. He approached, wishing he'd worn something better than his usual jeans and check shirt combo. Still too late to worry now. He stood and waited as blonde one finished a call. Blonde two was filing her nails and didn't even look up at him. Finally finishing her conversation conducted in French she hung up and acknowledged his presence.  
" Uh hi, I was looking for my friend, she's the head stylist here."   
" Do you have an appointment with her?"   
" No, but I just need to speak with her for a minute perhaps could you call her for me ?"   
She looked at him with an impenetrable gaze for a few moments, probably hoping he'd give up and leave before finally lifting the phone and pressing a number. 

" Sal! How are you?" She came bouncing out from the huge dark wooden double doors behind reception and pulled him into a bear hug which he returned with equal gusto.   
" I'm good. Just wanted a quick word."   
" How about you come through and we can talk as I cut this mess into some semblance of a shape?"   
He laughed and pushed his hands through his unruly thick hair. It had been a while since he'd managed to find space in his day to get a cut.   
" Sure you got time?"   
" Absolutely. Come on."   
She took his arm and led him back through the doors which opened onto a huge equally opulent room with just six stations set up. A few people moved around smiling at them as they passed. They made their way up the spiral staircase at the centre and onto another floor.   
" This is my floor."   
She had the entire space to herself. It was amazing. An older lady was laying on a chaise with her hair wrapped in a towel, wearing a huge fluffy robe. She was having her nails done.   
" Cherie, this is Sal. I'm going to cut his hair while you finish up there. Can I get you another Mimosa?"   
The woman smiled over at them and spoke with the heavy rough Yankee accent " No thank you doll face, I think I'm already half cut. " she paused looking Sal up and down " He's cute. I'm gonna just sleep here. Nudge me when you're ready for me."   
" Will do."   
Laughing at Sal's face as she led him across the large open space she pulled out a leather chair and indicated for him to sit in front of the brightly lit mirror.   
She whispered, even though they were well out of earshot, and she gowned him up " Cherie Pritzker. Lovely lady. My Wednesday client."'  
" You only have one client a day?"   
She nodded. " Yep. We're very exclusive here. I just see one person a day. They're here all day for the full works. Cherie's just come from our spa and gym upstairs. After her nails and facial I'll do her hair and then it's back down stairs for a personal shopper to go over her needs for the week."   
" I didn't realise what sort of operation this was. Come on spill, how much does this cost?"   
She grinned as she shook her head " If you gotta ask you can't afford it."   
" Shit. Don't cut it. I can't afford it."   
" Shut up. Just sit still."   
She took her time cutting his hair, with ultimate precision. It was quite something to watch her shape and work his thick dark hair between her fingers.He felt himself relaxing more with each sweep of the comb. She also worked on his eyebrows and his beard, neatening it up. When she was done she quickly cleaned up. He had to admit, she was an artist.  
" That is quite something."   
" It's just hair Sally. But yeah, you look a hundred times more fuckable than you did a half hour ago. Just remember that when you're on the job this weekend." She was laughing that incredible laugh and he couldn't help but join her. She could be so flirty and filthy when she was ready.   
" I came to talk to you."   
" So talk. What's up?"   
Now he was here he wasn't sure he should say anything. He began to second guess himself as she watched him with her beautiful light blue eyes in the mirror.   
" Ah I guess it's nothing. Lemme take you to dinner to thank you for this.We'll catch up then. You free Friday?"   
" For you? Always" 

When Cherie was polished and coffered to perfection she helped her on with her coat before she would take her down to meet Manuela who would take over.  
" So who was that guy earlier?"   
" Sal. He's a friend."   
" He was a looker and you need to get laid. You still seeing that dweeb?"   
" No. I told you that weeks ago Cher. He was fucking his secretary remember?"   
" Oh shit. Yeah I remember now. Did you get my flowers?"   
" Yes, they were beautiful. Thank you again." She had rung Cherie at the time to thank her when the huge bouquet had been delivered with a note stating simply ' He's a bum. Always remember foxes do not dine with the chickens but on them. YOU are the fox.'   
She smiled at the elegant lady with the fabulous potty mouth and worried about her diminishing memory skills. She knew she was seeing a top specialist for the condition but it didn't seem to be helping much. The last year she had been getting worse.   
" See ya next week."   
" Will do. Take care."   
She left her with their customary kiss on the cheek and Cherie whispered " Sal. You should get in there."   
She grinned, shaking her head at the thought and waving her off as she darted back up the stairs to clean up and get everything set up ready for Paris, her Thursday client. 

She left a little later than usual as she waited with Cherie for her limo. Declining a lift she waved her off and made her way down the street. She figured she may as well start on some Christmas shopping as she had just missed her usual ferry ride. She'd get a later one. She walked quickly in the stream of the others on the sidewalk moving effortlessly stopping every so often to look at the amazing displays in the windows. She was stood in front of Macys when a homeless man came up to her. She was used to street people and not in the least bit perturbed by his approach. Smiling at him she reached into her pocket for a few dollars but he shook his head and gripped her arm, but not as to hurt her " There's a guy over the road. I think he's following you."


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 2006

Their lips met urgently and his tongue invaded her mouth roughly. She pulled away panting, as he lifted her up by the ass and pushed her back against the wall. Her legs clamped around his waist tightly keeping her in position as he used one hand to keep her steady and the other to pull her panties to one side as he slid inside her in one quick movement making her gasp as his large hard length penetrated her without his usual careful prep.  
" That feel good baby?"  
"Yes.Yes. Shut up and fuck me Quinn."  
He did just that.  
When they were done he led her back into the club and they rejoined their friends. She was still flushed, and he watched as she took a large sip of her drink and felt hugely satisfied. She caught his eye and grinned. 

They lay in his bed , limbs wrapped around each other and he was laughing loudly at something she had told him about her friends. They were both tired after dancing and drinking all night, not to mention the unexpected knee trembler out back earlier, but neither of them wanted to go to sleep. Since he'd met her and she'd finally phoned him up , having made him wait over a week, he found he couldn't get enough of her.  
Their first real date was at a small Italian he loved not far from her place. He'd been astonished when she'd ordered her food in the native language and even more so when she finally admitted with a shy smile that the place belonged to her uncle. Her family were real old school Italians and he found himself thinking of the Godfather films when her Uncle and cousins came out to greet them. They had looked Quinn over and upon finding there was Italian heritage in his own family, he had then been scooped up and welcomed with much gusto.  
Now just a few months later it was if they'd been together for an eternity. They were tight. His friends had immediately taken to her, she was easy going and not at all shy which helped and hers were great with him.  
She was running her fingers through the sparse hair of his chest and slowly falling asleep when he felt the need to say it. It crossed his mind from nowhere but now he had thought it he knew it was undeniable.  
" I love you."  
Her eyes sprang open, all notions of sleep suddenly disappeared. She hadn't expected any such declarations for a while yet.   
" Well I can't say I blame you."  
" Jesus woman, just say it and we can get down to business again."  
She laughed but after some extensive tickling she finally admitted it " I love you Quinn."  
" Can't say I blame you."  
He kissed her softly and they made love.


	7. Seven

" What's your name?"  
The guy, looked at her like she was crazy. " Matt. My name's Matt. Look did you hear what I said? I was walking behind you this whole way, just by chance may I add, and everytime you stop , he stops."  
She nodded and fought against her natural instinct to look around her , concentrating on the skinny young guy instead.  
" Can I get you a coffee Matt? Something to eat? I think it's gonna be cold out here tonight."  
" I got somewhere to go lady, but yeah I'm hungry."  
" Alright then. C'mon let's go."  
To his surprise but delight she took his arm seemingly unbothered by the shabby coat and they walked down the block to the nearest place.  
"So are you in the least bit worried by the fact some bearded shaggy haired dude is trailing you around?"  
" Nah not really. I'm getting kinda used to it."  
She smiled at him and held the door open on the warm aromatic restaurant. They stepped inside. 

Her Aunt Carmella looked at her, then at him, then nodded. She never was one for much conversation. They were sat at one of the tables in the middle of the bustling restaurant but no one paid them any mind. She sipped her coffee and caught up on her messages while he devoured soup and bread rolls, followed by a huge portion of lasagne. When he was finally slowing down she smiled at him and they talked for a while. She didn't press him for info but he volunteered that he was originally from Idaho and had come to the City in search of fame and fortune. When that hadn't materialised he had found himself in trouble and evicted from his apartment. He couldn't go home. He'd been sleeping in hostels and on friends couches, very occasionally roughing it out in the parks for about a month.  
" It was good of you to speak to me you know. Thank you for looking out for a stranger."  
He shrugged but she could tell he was pleased with her comment. " Well it just didn't seem right to me. He coulda been anyone, and you're a pretty girl so it wasn't exactly a hardship for me."  
She smiled at his compliment " He's just somebody I used to know. I guess he'll speak to me when he's ready to."  
" It's kinda strange though."  
She nodded and then shrugged. " He's always been quite intense."  
" Well thank you for the meal. It means a lot."  
She looked at him and nodded as he rose from the table and suddenly had a thought.  
" You any good at admin?" 

He watched as she left the now brightly lit up eatery with the scruffy guy. He was smiling and as they parted ways she handed him a card. He pocketed it and left her standing there watching him melt back into the crowds that still packed this area. She went back inside to thank her Auntie properly and re-emerged ten minutes later with a bag full of food for her own dinner. She set off, this time heading towards the ferry.It had been an eventful day. He left her as she boarded and went back to reclaim his own car. He wondered who the guy on the street was. He looked decidedly rough. Yet she seemed to know him, had taken him into Carmellas place. Christ he missed her Aunties food.In his opinion It was the absolute best place to eat real Italian food in the City. His stomach rumbled noisily and he headed home quickly over the bridge, his mind switching from her for a while to concentrate on what to eat when he got home. 

She sat inside tonight, her usual travelling companions not here this late of a night. She looked around but didn't spot him. She leant back in the hard plastic chair and thought about the day. She figured Sal had come to tell her about Brian and then held back at the last. She knew it must be hard for him, the guy was his best friend after all. She worried a little about Cherie. She thought about how to tell Rachelle and Hermionie on reception about their newest admin help. They were not going to be best pleased. Still it wasn't up to them and if they wanted to keep their job then they'd better start playing nice. She smiled at the thought of their faces when he turned up tomorrow morning. If he did that was. She had a feeling he would. It was good to be the boss.  
Her thoughts turned to her shadow. She'd first noticed him after a night out with the girls a few months ago. Erica had been convinced she'd clocked him at the club, but they had looked around and seeing nothing she'd dismissed it as her friends drunken mistake. Then a few days later she had seen him here on the ferry ride home. Despite the hat, beard and glasses she knew it was him. She'd seen the show and knew what he looked like these days even if it was different to the Quinn she remembered. What she told Matt was truthful. She figured he'd talk to her when he was ready. Until then she guessed she'd just have to put up with him following her around.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xmas 2006

Brian was on shift all over Christmas so he'd left her present under her tree with specific instruction that she was not to open it until Christmas morning. She sat and looked at it, impatience gnawing at her. It was quite a big box and shaking it hadn't given anything away. It was Christmas Eve and she was made up and looking glam ready to go out and party with her friends. She was gutted Brian wouldn't be joining them but she understood it was the nature of his job and nothing could be done about it. They'd be together for the days after and for New Year so it wasn't so bad.  
She knocked back her drink and reasoned that he'd never know anyway. She retrieved the box and tore at the shiny wrapping paper. Opening the box she found an envelope on top of another wrapped box. She opened it up. 

I knew you wouldn't wait.

She laughed. Looked like he knew her better than she had thought. She opened the next box and again the same thing. The letter in the second envelope said

I hope you say yes. 

She felt her heart start beating just a little faster. Surely not though? He'd told her about his engagement which was a while ago , how it had all ended and everything that had happened a few years ago. He had been honest and open with her. He loved her, he made that abundantly clear but he wasn't a fan of marriage. Logically she knew it didn't make sense that he'd do it again. Still as she read the words she couldn't quell the feeling of hope inside her. She knew then that she really did love the guy. Wanted to make him happy. Wanted to be with him for as long as possible. She tore into the second box and found it full of styrofoam balls, she stuck her hands in throwing the little white bits everywhere. It was like a snowstorm inside. They stuck to her dress and in her hair. She didn't care. Her fingers found a small box and she pulled it out , dancing and jumping in excitement. Taking a deep breath she flipped it open. A sparkling key ring of her initial and his house key. He wanted them to live together. She looked around her little apartment and smiled. She loved her home, her first real adventure, her independence, away from her parents but it was time to start a new chapter. She wondered how they'd get along living together. She couldn't wait to find out. She added the key ring to her existing set and dropped him a quick text. Hearing the doorbell ring, she headed out ready for a great time. 

In the firehouse Quinn was sitting around the kitchen table with the other fighters. They were eating and shooting the shit, trying to forget they were not with blood over the holidays, harder for those with kids and wives even though they were here with all their brothers. His phone jumped with the vibration on the table and he picked it up. Reading her message he smiled to himself. He knew she wouldn't be able to wait. He was surprised it had taken her this long in fact.

YES YES YES! Love ya xxx


	9. Nine

The next morning she drove into the City. She wanted to get in early, before anyone else. She had accounts to go over before her client was due at eleven. She also hoped she'd be showing her newest employee his duties. She pulled into the parking lot a few blocks from the Salon. They kept prepaid valet services there twentyfour seven for clients, staff and for herself on the rare occasion she brought her car.   
"Good morning" she was greeted by Tyler who opened her door and took her place in the drivers seat.   
" Morning Sweetie."   
They swapped small talk before she set off on the short walk. She arrived and found Matt sitting out front.She immediately bent down to gently shake him awake. He must be freezing.  
He opened his eyes slowly. " That offer still open?"   
" Sure is. Glad you got here early. C'mon let's get you sorted."   
An hour later, filled with coffee and a hot cooked breakfast from the cafe around the corner he emerged from the pristine private showers and found clean clothes waiting. The resident head barber, Juan, then styled his hair and beard and when he knocked on the office door she opened up and looked at him with a huge smile. " You look amazing! I knew there was a looker under all that hair."   
His grin matched hers " Thank you for this. I feel like a different person."   
" Are you ready to get started?"   
" Let's do it." 

Friday night and she was in a local restaurant with Sal and James who had invited himself along when he had found out about Sal's plans. They were on their second bottle of wine and the food was delicious. James was telling them about his latest disastrous date and they commiserated with his ongoing horrendous lovelife.   
" Talking of which, how's it going with you?"   
She grimaced shaking her head " Nothing to report. I might as well be in the Sahara for all the action I've had recently. There again I'm not really actively looking at the moment."   
James waggled his perfect eyebrows at her " Well you know where I am when you're finally ready to admit we're destined to be together."   
" I'm keeping you for best James "   
He laughed and excused himself to go to the restrooms. When he had gone she turned her concentration back to Sal.   
" So are you gonna spill?"   
He looked sheepish. " What do you mean?"   
" C'mon Sal. You wanted to talk so talk. "   
" It's nothing. Forget I said anything."   
She decided to stop playing. " It's about Brian isn't it?"   
He wiped his mouth and threw the bunched up napkin onto the table. Taking a swig of his dark red wine he nodded.   
" So?" She prompted  
" Alright. I think he's going through some stuff. He's been seeing a therapist."   
She was surprised by the info. He was the last person she thought would ever turn to therapy. Still she was glad he was talking to someone. If he was still the same as he had been when they were last together then she was happy he was getting it all out.   
" Is that why he's been following me around?"   
Sal was temporarily lost for words.   
" He's what?"   
" I've noticed him more recently. At first it was only every once in a while, now it's about once or twice a week."   
" You're sure?"   
She nodded. " Pretty sure. He's still got the long hair and the beard right? Also the TESD t-shirt makes him pretty conspicuous. He shouldn't make any applications to the CIA until he's honed his skills a little."   
" I'll talk to him. That's not right."   
He turned and saw Murr returning and they exchanged a look which was clear. Neither of them mentioned it again until he walked her back to her cab.  
She kissed Murr goodbye and he jumped into the other waiting taxi.   
Sal placed a kiss on her cheek which she returned " Like I said I'll speak to him. This shit can't go on. You'll have a break over the next couple of months anyway as we're on the road."   
" Look, he's not worrying me.Honestly. In a warped way it's kinda comforting. Don't go too hard on him ok?"   
Sal nodded but didn't make any promises. He was starting to feel angry at his friend.   
" I hope your tour goes well. Let me know when you're back and we'll catch up."   
" Looking forward to it already."   
She climbed into the back and Sal watched as she waved before the driver pulled away.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer 2007

She opened her first Salon. A loan from the bank, savings, and contributions from her enormous family meant she could finally afford to set herself up in business. She was so proud of it even though it was only small.  
Brian and their friends helped her paint it through and install all the furniture and fittings. She started out strong and it just went from strength to strength. By the end of the year she had taken on a couple of apprentices . She began to repay her family and turn a profit. Her success made her shine. They were incredibly happy times. 

July found them on Holiday in Mexico. It was a last minute decision and they set off for a week of relaxation. They did the tourist stuff in the day and at night drank tequila in a shanty bar not far from their hotel. He cringed as he watched her down the worm at the bottom of her shot to thunderous applause of the locals who had taken a shine to her and her currently silver coloured hair.  
They had sex on the beach and in the waves. It was messy but exhilarating. They arrived back more into each other than ever. 

His Mother started dropping hints that maybe he should invest in a Diamond. His Father scolded her gently to mind her own business but secretly he hoped that Brian was going to get serious about this one. She was a lovely girl and the whole Quinn family had really taken to her. The signs were good with them living together, but he knew his son. His slightly skewed opinions on marriage didn't quite fit with his own. Still it was their lives and their decision. He reminded Mary of that a few times over the next couple of years. 

Her family loved him and he was a regular in their homes. Her parents, grandparents, Uncles and Aunts were all over the Island as well as Brooklyn, Jersey and in the City itself. You were never very far from one of the Rossi's homes . For the first year he was constantly amazed when she took him to yet another house or business that belonged to a family member. They were staunch Catholic people and they wound them up about marriage and settling down but never made them feel bad about 'living in sin'. 

Their first real argument came as September started. He had been on shift for three days. She had finished work early to get home and cook for him. He never turned up. He didn't phone. She was worried out of her mind. His friend and brother at the house had turned thirty and they had all gone straight out to celebrate. When he finally made it back two days later, and totally unapologetic, she was less than amused. Their shouting match made the neighbours bang on the walls, not that it made a blind bit of difference to them. They were both completely livid with each other. It ended when he smashed their holiday photo that was sitting on the mantelpiece. She started crying in shock and he was immediately sorry. He cleaned up and then picking her up from the sofa where she was watching him quietly he took her to bed. The sex was furious but amazing both of them working their anger out of their systems. It set a dangerous precedent for the arguments that were to come.


	11. Eleven

" Brian good to see you. Please take a seat."  
Brian nodded and placed himself where he usually sat in this comfy room. Dr Shapiro took his own seat opposite him.  
" How was your trip?"  
Brian looked at his hands and rubbed them, not willing to yet meet the other mans keen eyes.  
" It was ok. The shows were good. Great crowds. Still it's good to be home."  
" I'm glad to hear it."  
The Dr sat and waited. He knew Brian would let it out eventually. After two months away he would need to build up to it. It took ten minutes of quiet thinking to get there.  
" I've fallen out with Sal."  
" Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

They had been on the road for a few days. Sal had waited intentionally until they were out of the area and far enough away from things so he could hopefully make him see some perspective on this. He needed to be tough, to try and get through to him. They were on the bus. They had stopped to refuel and get some food and Murr and Joey were stretching their legs. Sal reasoned this was probably the best time to broach it as they were alone.  
" I heard about what you've been doing Q. It's not cool. She coulda phoned the cops, or had her brothers come talk to you. Remember her brothers? The ones who make The Rock look small? Do you realise the implications of your fucking actions?"  
Brian didn't look up from flicking through his magazine. " When did you see her?"  
" Murr and I went to dinner with her on Friday. And no he doesn't know about any of this. It's between us. But guess what James Bond? she does. She's seen you. She knows about this fucked up stalking thing you got going on so if I were you I'd back the fuck off and leave her alone."  
He finally raised his head and looked at Sal " Mind your own fucking business Sal. You got no idea what's going on with me ok?"  
" Really? You wanna act like a chump? Fine go ahead. Go right the fuck ahead. You need some serious fucking help. You ain't talked to her in six years Quinn. For years we haven't even been allowed to mention her name to you. We see her and we can't talk about it. You know what? No more of this shit.Sort your head out and leave her the fuck alone."  
Brian watched as his friend hurriedly left the bus too.  
The rest of the trip was a little strained between the two of them. They talked but it was perfunctory. It made them both sad and angry. Sal was waiting for Brian to promise him he'd sort this out. Brian couldn't make promises he might not be able to keep. 

Brian looked up at the Dr. He felt a little better being able to tell someone else.  
" Is what Sal said true Brian? Have you been turning up where this woman is?"  
Brian resumed looking at the floor.  
" Yes. I have. But I'm trying to get the balls to talk to her. I'm going to. I just haven't found the right moment or the right words yet."  
" Sal is concerned Brian. He is trying to make that clear to you the best way he knows how. He cares for you deeply."  
" I know."  
Dr Shapiro nodded and was quiet for a moment. Finally he spoke.  
" Brian. I know you appreciate honesty and we have made our time here as honest as possible.I hope that continues. I will tell you what I think and it's up to you if you accept it or not."  
Brian nodded and waited.  
" We've spoken about this lady for some time. You haven't divulged her name or any real detail about her. Yet when you talk about her and your time together you act and look like a different person. I believe that you do need to get in touch with her, not necessarily directly, and get this unfinished business out of your system. If you continue to watch her as you have been then Sal is right, things may turn out badly in the end. I wouldn't tell you what you should or shouldn't do, ultimately that is your choice but in my opinion, for the little that it is worth, get it off your chest. I think you'll find it a lot easier to breathe after that."  
Brian nodded and rose shaking the Drs hand.  
" See ya next week Doc."  
" Good luck Brian." 

 

Stefano's show was epic. She was so glad she had finally come. The girls watched him perform a hugely althletic set whilst whooping, whistling and cheering with delight for their friend. She hadn't had so much fun in ages. They were knocking back the martinis and dancing wildly under the flashing strobes. Angie and Erica were drunkenly trying to hit on random frightened gay men and Stef, who had washed the baby oil and glitter off now joined them for the remainder of the night.  
" Look at those goddamn fag hags. It's pitiful." He gave his best evil laugh and she nudged him to behave.  
" Well c'mon. I've never seen you so pitifully sloppy drunk that you've tried to fucking chat up a gay man."  
" It's never too late." She winked and he pulled her in for a hug.  
" I'm glad you're here. It hasn't been the same without you. I danced for you tonight. You see those extra kicks? Just for you baby."  
" What can I say? I'm thrilled."  
" You should be. I think I pulled a groin muscle."  
She laughed loudly and they continued to dance as they partied the night away.  
Emerging as the sun was rising the four friends very drunkenly made their way home, holding each other up, singing loudly as they headed back to Stef's place as his was the closest. None of them saw him as he watched from the cold cramped drivers seat.  
He shook his head. Christ did anything ever change with this girl? She'd always been a crazy party girl and at thirty two it didn't look like anything much had changed. It was part of what had driven him nuts about her. She always wanted to go out, socialise. She was the main attraction. The last one standing. He freely admitted that she'd drunk him under the table a time or two. As they moved down the road and out of sight he started up the Jeep and headed home. Today wasn't going to be the day to speak to her after all.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2008

Her salon grew and with it came changes to their relationship. She expanded her business and moved to larger premises this time in Brooklyn. She started talking about getting a place in Manhattan and he had scoffed at the idea.He didn't do it to be mean as such, he just thought she was getting way ahead of herself. There was no way in his mind she would be able to afford ground rent in the City. She saw that as a challenge. She didn't mention it again but everytime she had a setback the thought of him openly laughing at her made her get up and push on. 

They were still good together and it was a happy time. She would spend endless nights with the other Tenderloins watching as they filmed themselves performing sketches and generally messing around. He still went out for drinks with her and her friends regularly when he wasn't working and they often found themselves walking home from Erica's or Stefano's place come midday on a Sunday. 

Her Brothers and Sisters were all starting to settle down and have children. They went to numerous large loud Italian gatherings over the year. He watched as she would hold the newest members of her family close, cooing over them and he could see in her eyes that she was getting there. He panicked that she would soon start asking him for the same things they had. To his surprise and relief she never actually did. He never brought up the possibility and she was more than aware of his stance having heard he and Sal discussing it repeatedly in the past. She held that part of her inside. She believed at that time that she loved him enough, so much so that she was willing to give up any notion of a wedding, and ultimately children. She sat through endless lectures from her loved ones telling her to nag him, to make him change his mind. She wouldn't do that. He either did it of his own free will or they wouldn't do it at all.

By the end of 2008 they moved into a house, leaving the small one bedroom apartment behind. Their families both saw it as a possible first step to a bigger commitment so they got off their backs for a while. They spent their time decorating and spent Christmas there together snuggled up in bed watching films and just being content. He bought her a diamond pendant. She got him a tortoiseshell kitten.


	13. Thirteen

" It's great. Only problem is I haven't got a deposit, or a bond, or references."   
Matt looked around the apartment she had brought him to see and sighed.   
"It's already sorted. Here are the keys. Rent is seven hundred a month. A bargain around here. Utilities included. No pets, no parties."   
He looked at her incredulously. " What the.."   
She grinned at him as he threw his gangly arms around her and started to sob.   
" Shhh. C'mon now. You think I can have my PA living in a goddamn dump? This will get you started."   
" I don't know what to say. You've been so good to me. I can't believe my luck."   
She smiled again slipping on her oversized sunglasses " I just want to help Matt. The last few months you've been great. You've learnt how to run everything and you're a natural. I'm proud of you. Truly. Besides you think Rachelle is gonna want to see you in that place you're staying now? Jesus you'll never get any action. Now c'mon I've got Cherie coming in at midday."   
He laughed. So she knew. He should have realised. Nothing got past her. Nothing. That's why she was so goddamn successful. She had spent the last few months teaching him some of her tricks. He was learning. They drove back through the heaving traffic and made it just in time. 

She had just finished spraying Cherie's hair when Matt appeared looking worried. Cherie eyed him in the large mirror from her seat. She couldn't resist.   
" Spit it out then man. Why do you look like someone just took a shit in your cereal?"   
" Apologies for the intrusion Mrs P."   
" It's alright. Thanks to this beauty, I'm all done anyway."   
She was helped up gracefully and Matt walked with her down the sweeping staircase to meet her husband.  
He reappeared a few minutes later, finding his boss sweeping up and tidying her workstation.   
" What is it hon. Don't look so nervous. It makes them think something's wrong. Remember nothings ever wrong in here. They come here to relax."   
" Right. Sorry. I'll remember."   
She smiled at him " So what is it?"   
" That guy. The one following you around on the day I met you."   
" What about him?"   
" He's in reception asking to see you."


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2009-early 2010

By the time things went bad, really bad, they had been disengaged from each other for a while. Little by little they started to drift until they looked up from their lives and found each other in totally different places. 

His black moods started to decend early in the year. He started to cut himself off from her, her friends, her family. He stayed in playing games ,up until the early hours not going to bed. When he wasn't in front of the screen he was in work or at his parents house.  
She had tried, a lot in the beginning, talking to him, just sitting with him watching him play. Finally getting angry with him more and more as he showed total disinterest in anything she said or did. She started going out even more staying out for a few days at a time even. He didn't even notice. 

That summer she went to Barbados. She had booked it as a surprise for him. He stayed at home telling her he couldn't get time off work. She took Erica and tried to enjoy herself but thoughts of him at home, in this unshakable dour mood did take the enjoyment away. She knew even then that things were ending but she didn't want to admit it. She arrived back to a mess, and didn't see him for nearly a week. The second he came through the door she launched a tirade of pent up emotion and he returned it. They screamed and shouted themselves hoarse until he grabbed her and fucked her into submission. It was the first time they'd done it in months. They both came in a flurry of fury that the sex did nothing to expel. They barely saw each other again for the next month. 

The final straw came in February 2010. After nearly four years together they had both promised to make time for each other on Valentines Day. She took the day off work and bought him presents, going over the top to try and make up for all the quiet largely unspoken animosity that had been under their roof for months. Brian went to work. He swapped shifts with his friend and didn't even bother to tell her.   
When she had sat in front of the cold dinner plates for a few hours, and her phone calls went unanswered she finally flipped. She packed up her things and moved back to her parents house. Before she left she smashed everything she could lay her hands on. She felt huge regret afterwards but by then it was too late. She left the mess behind her, taking Mog the beautiful fat cat and leaving her keys and sparkling key ring behind her. 

Of course that wasn't the last of it. He came home the next day expecting another earbashing and found half the house in pieces. After salvaging what he could he drove like a maniac to her folks place and they had another almighty shouting match right there on her front lawn. They were both incandescent with fury. It ended finally when he slapped her face. The wide eyed shock in her eyes made him wince. He immediately apologised. She nodded sadly and clutching her rapidly reddening cheek she told him to leave. It was done. 

They both went through hell the next few months. Slowly they learnt to handle it. She threw herself into work and friends. She made appointments with the bank and real estate brokers in Manhattan. She found herself an apartment on the other side of the island, far enough away that she wouldn't bump into him unexpectedly in the store. She sobbed, and spent hours thinking it all over, she went out and had some bad then finally some amazingly good sex. Gradually she pulled herself back together. She saw the show when it came out, watching it with Stef and a large bottle of champagne, they toasted his success and wished him well. She truly meant it. 

He drank. A lot. He worked. He saw his friends. They continued putting shows together and wrote a pilot for TV , something that had been discussed and planned forever. Finally it was coming together. He was still in and out of depressive states but it started to ease when he concentrated on the future. He missed her. Desperately. Not that he'd admit it. Ever. He went out and had flings. His friends were warned not to speak about her and so they started to see her without his knowledge. Things settled down and time began to pass. 

Six years later a chance remark made in a therapy session made him well up unexpectedly and start to think about her again. He allowed himself to think about her. To recall all the little things that made her special to him. He fought it, instinct telling him to keep it down but the lock was broken and it was time to let it out.


	15. Fifteen

She was pacing the wide space of her office taking deep breaths and trying to keep it together. She had sent Matt to tell him she would be down shortly and to keep him occupied. She needed to think about this. Of course she had known the moment was coming, there had to be a reason for all this cloak and dagger shit he'd been pulling but now it was here she didn't know if she wanted to face it. There was a knock on the door and she almost wet herself, she was so tightly wound.  
" Come in."  
Matt entered shutting the door behind him.  
" He's still there. I gave him a drink and he's looking out of place sitting on the chesterfield. If it helps he looks as terrified as you."  
" I look terrified?"  
He nodded. She was pale. He'd never seen her look anything but totally in control. He didn't know the story here but he had a feeling that the two of them wouldn't be acting this way for no good reason.  
" You know I could just get rid of him if you wanted. I learnt a thing or two on the street. I could take him."  
That made her lips curl into a smile, even if only for a second and it made them both feel better.  
" I'm fine. I haven't seen him in a long time and I wasn't prepared for this today. I like to be prepared. You know that."  
" I do. Fail to prepare, prepare to fail." He quoted her almost daily mantra back at her.  
" Absolutely. Right. Ok." She was stalling and they knew it. " What am I doing. This is my salon for Christ sakes. I'm in charge here. Right , enough. How do I look?"  
" Like a friggin goddess as per usual."  
" That's why I like you Matt."  
" Ready?"  
" Ready."  
She told him She'd be fine and he could go for lunch and he nodded but decided he was going to stick around anyway. He wanted to make sure she was going to be ok. He had her back. He sat himself down on yet another large couch outside her office and watched her walk down the stairs to meet him. 

Brian was sitting on the dark red leather seats and watching the receptionists from the corner of his eye. Despite their previous cool exterior when he had first come in , they obviously recognised him and were whispering and softly giggling together whilst shooting glances in his direction every so often. He was holding his crystal flute of champagne , but not drinking it, and turned his attention to taking in his surroundings. This place was outstanding. He hated to think what it must cost to keep it running. He heard the receptionists go quiet and turned his head. She was coming through the door. He stood as she walked over to him, Christ she was beautiful, but it was much more than that, she had something unexplainable. She stopped a few feet away and looked at him expectantly.  
" Mr Quinn."  
His deep soulful brown eyes met her baby blues.  
" Gia."


	16. Sixteen

She was watching him unflinchingly and waiting.   
He was momentarily lost for words. He'd practised this moment in his head over and over but now it was here his memory failed him and his brain was frazzled.   
" So how are you?" He knew it sounded lame but at this moment he literally couldn't think of a single thing to say to her.   
She looked at him like he was crazy. " You came here, after six years to ask me how I am?" She was whispering trying to keep this between them. She knew it was fruitless.   
" Well yes I'm interested in your wellbeing but not really, no. I need to talk to you. Properly. No audience. I'm taking you to dinner later."   
She was stunned at his presumption. " No you're not. Absolutely no way. How do you think you can just stroll in here, after all this time and assume I'm going to drop everything to accommodate your whims. Frankly, you can go fuck yourself."   
He grinned at her and she struggled to control her rising temper.   
" You will. And do you know why?"   
" Why?"   
" Because you're interested. Your curiosity is piqued. Right? You can't tell me you don't want to know what's been going on with me lately."   
" To be honest Quinn I assumed you were or are having some sort of personal crisis. Your conscience is finally playing you up probably. Am I close?"   
" Maybe. Unless you join me tonight you won't know for sure. Can I pick you up? I've reserved a table at eight."   
" I'll meet you there." She turned and made to walk away.  
" I haven't told you where"   
She looked back over her shoulder" I already know. It's Rossi's right?" It was 'their' restaurant. Her Uncle's place.   
His mouth opened and closed. He just nodded.   
She walked away without another word.

 

She arrived home just after six. Mog greeted her in her usual style wrapping herself around her legs and purring loudly. She had always felt a little bit bad at taking the cat with her when she had walked away. Technically the beautiful feline was actually Quinn's but she didn't regret it. She loved her like she was her baby. After feeding the greedy green eyed beauty she took a long shower , soaping her body and washing her hair. Emerging she styled her bright pink locks, into loose curls and applied her make up with an expert eye. She chose to wear a casual yet still smart black wraparound dress which tied at her waist and hugged her curves, flatterering her in all the right places. She teamed it with some subtle diamonds and her signature black heels. A liberal spritz of Chanel and she was good to go. She sat at her dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror. What the hell was she doing?. She hated to admit it, even to herself that he had been right about one thing. She was curious. What the hell had prompted his reappearance? Why had he come to see her? She heard the cab pull up outside and honk the horn twice. She gave herself another quick look. She felt and looked good even if she did say so herself. Feeling a lot more confident after another slick of lipstick she hurried out and thanking the driver for waiting she slid into the car and made her way to find out some long awaited answers.


	17. Seventeen

Brian sat quietly at the table studying his water glass as though it held the secrets of the universe inside it. Her Uncle, Gino, had recognised him at once and welcomed him warmly but her cousins weren't as immediately forgiving. They shot him serious dark eyed looks as they walked back and fore and he tried his best to ignore them.He glanced at his watch. It was quarter past and he was starting to get a little antsy. Maybe she wouldn't come after all. He resolved to give her til half past, if nothing by then he would leave. 

Twenty five past and he looked up when he heard loud voices all speaking in rushed Italian. She had just walked in and was being smothered with hugs and kisses by her family. Finally they allowed her to escape and her eldest cousin Rico escorted her to her chair opposite Brian. He stood as she approached and she acknowledged him with a brief smile. They sat and after they had finally had their orders taken, been served their bread basket and the rich deep red wine was poured, Rico left them to have some privacy.  
" I'm sorry I was late. The traffic was busier than the driver anticipated." She finally looked at him square in the eye.  
" No worries. I did start to panic that I'd have to get up and walk outta here on my own past all your family."  
" Well, I'm here now. So what's all this about Quinn? It's been a hell of a long time to start dragging up the past again."  
He looked at her beautiful face and thought how best to put this. He'd been debating his words internally for a long time. Now here she was. He had to bite the bullet and just say it.  
" I started seeing someone. A therapist. Like you suggested a hell of a long time ago. I wish I'd listened then and maybe.."  
She was looking at him and listening intently. She didn't interrupt but this was harder than he'd imagined. Taking a breath he continued  
" Well anyway my Dr. He suggested perhaps I talk to you, maybe set things right if that's even possible anymore. I've been thinking about you. About us. What happened. It doesn't sit right with me. It never really did."  
She took a drink from her glass. Still she was quiet. She nodded and he continued.  
" I wanted to get in touch with you a long time ago. I just couldn't get up the nerve to approach you directly, that's why all the shady following you around crap. I apologise if I frightened you or made you uncomfortable in any way. That was never my intention."  
Finally she spoke " You didn't. Frighten me that is. I didn't understand it but it didn't really bother me either. You need to find a new hobby."  
" Yeah, I guess I do."  
Their food was served and they thanked Rico again as he unloaded the huge plates of hot pasta in front of them. When they again alone, he continued.  
" What I'm trying to clear up here is the fact that I'm sorry as hell for the way things ended between us. I've come to the conclusion that I must have been bat shit crazy to let you go. All that fighting and animosity towards the end, that was some really serious shit and for that I'm genuinely remorseful."  
She was sipping her wine slowly watching him over the rim of the glass.  
" Ok. Great. Well thank you for that I guess. I just wish I could go back and tell the sobbing, broken hearted twenty six year old me all this info. I wish I could say hey Gia , hold it together, don't worry about it cos in six years time you'll never guess what's gonna happen! Guess who's gonna pop outta the woodwork and say surprise it's me! I'm feeling sorry for myself and to help myself out here, to make me feel like less of a complete shit, I'm gonna drag all this up again."  
He watched her laugh into her wine but knew she was actually pretty mad. She was getting angrier. She shook her head and put down her glass.  
" You know what Quinn? You have a goddamn nerve. You walk into my place of business, my Salon and in front of my people.."  
He interrupted her a look of shock on his handsome face " You own that place?"  
She shook her head. He still obviously didn't believe in her abilities or give her any credit " You're not much of a stalker after all are you? Yes I own that place. Six floors of that tower block are mine. It's my blood ,sweat ,and tears that got that place opened up in 2012. It's the result of all my hard work. I employ forty people. I continue to strive and work hard, just like I've always done. Just like I always did , even if you didn't believe in it or in me. So now you've said what you came to say and I've said my piece we can go back to our own lives and hopefully never see each other again. Like I said get a new hobby. I'll get the check."  
And with that she rose and without waiting for a reply she had walked away. He sat there stunned and a little angry himself for a moment as he watched her grab her coat and kissing her Uncle and family goodbye she walked out the door. Not so much as a backward glance in his direction.  
He sat and tried to calm down finishing the wine until eventually Gino came over and with a sad look in his eye he asked him if he was ok.  
" Yeah, sorry I'll get out of your hair."  
" No, No stay a while." He gestured to Rico and a fresh bottle was promptly placed in front of them. Gino poured and talked.  
" The Rossi women. They are crazy wild and always unpredictable. Gia's Aunt, my beloved Cassie she was completely crazy. That's what kept me on edge, kept me wanting more. I never needed to look at another woman in all our fifty three years together. It was never boring I can tell you. I must admit I was very surprised to see you here tonight Brian. Don't get me wrong it's nice to see you again but after you and our Gia broke up things were rough for her for a while. She went a little crazy herself , drinking and partying too much, unsuitable men, we were worried for a good long time. Then she opened up her place in the City and she calmed down. Started working hard again.Focusing. She's very successful. And I know you, you are successful too. Your show! It's wonderful, we all watch it. It's very funny. But it's been a long time now between you two. Perhaps too long. You're not in the same place as you were when you were in love. And like I said , the Rossi Women are a dangerous breed. She looked like she was going to rip your balls off. You can laugh but I wouldn't dismiss it. See this scar?" He turned his head slightly and pointed to a large faded scar on the back of his neck. When he turned back around he laughed at the memory "'Cassie and a bread knife did this. She was passionate. Exactly like Gia. Maybe you should just forget about this, whatever this reunion was and let it go huh?"  
Brian just nodded and took another long drink.


	18. Eighteen

Gia was studying the screen of her laptop intently, going over a huge stock order, and trying not to think about the night before when she heard raised voices outside her office door. Wondering what the hell the racket was, and not appreciating it she got up from behind her large wooden desk and covered the distance between there and the door in double quick time. She flung open the heavy wood to find Matt unsuccessfully trying to pull Brian down the stairs by his collar.  
" What the?"  
They both looked over at her and tried speaking at the same time  
" Gia I need to talk to you"  
" Gia, I'm so sorry, he just forced his way up here and I couldn't catch him"  
She took a deep breath. She thought this was already done. Apparently not.  
" It's ok Matt you can let him go. Thank you. Would you please be so kind as to grab me a coffee while I talk to Mr Quinn?"  
Matt loosened his grip on Brian's jacket and nodded at Gia. Then he reluctantly left them to it.  
She looked at Brian as he straightened himself out.  
" Fair play to the guy. He's what one twenty soaking wet? He's got a hell of a grip."  
" Will you just get in here and away from my clientele?"  
She turned and went back through the door and Brian followed.  
When he came into the large room she was already sitting back behind her desk. She was wearing a pair of glasses and her hair was up in a French pleat. His thoughts immediately turned to the naughty secretary fantasy played out in a thousand different films. However the tone of her voice was definitely not playful.  
" I thought we had said what we wanted to say last night. I don't understand why you felt the need to force your way up here today."  
Brian felt his hackles rise and fought against it. She always had known how to drive him nuts, in every single way imaginable.  
" You may have had your say but I wasn't done Gia. When I'm done then we'll leave it."  
She looked at him and knew he was fighting to keep his temper.  
" Fine. Say it then leave."  
He took a breath. Then another. Finally he started.  
" I came here...." he was struggling but she didn't step in or interrupt " I came here to say that what happened to us wasn't how it should have gone down. You and me we were right together. It was supposed to be. I didn't know it then but I know it now. Time has made me realise that it was you G, always you. I owe it to myself and to us to let you know that's how it is. I was a fucking idiot who let the most important thing in my life slip away. I just needed you to hear that. To know that."  
He waited and the room grew heavy with silence. As he had been talking she had gotten up and looked out the window. He knew she didn't want him to see her cry. She had always hidden her tears. He was debating wether to risk approaching her when she began to talk, her back still facing him. Her voice was clear despite the tears running down her face unheeded and plopping onto her white silk blouse.  
" You really have a goddamn nerve. You have no idea. You broke me Quinn. You broke my fucking heart into a billion little pieces. I've finally managed to fix them back together and you have the audacity, the fucking gall, to stroll back in here and give me that speech."  
She turned to face him now the tears had stopped. No more tears, now came her anger.  
" Do you know how many nights I stayed awake worrying about you? Where you were? If you had been injured at work or if you were just out with your friends drinking. Still everytime you finally came home I never said anything to you. I just thanked God you were ok. I was a complete fucking muppet when it came to you. I booked us a fucking dream holiday and sat on the white sandy beaches with Erica, not you. You never even said you were sorry. I loved you with every fucking cell, every atom, every fucking shred of my being. And in that last year it was never fucking good enough. You cut me out, little by little you turned me away and stopped giving me anything, you didn't even kiss me for months. I craved your touch, I needed you and I was desperate enough to allow all of that to continue. That's the worst bit of this. I allowed it. I know you were down and angry and it's not your fault. I know that. It's an illness and it's not your fault. But the way I allowed you to treat me? That is MY fault. I'm never ever going through that again. So that's why I'm not interested in your speech Quinn. That's why I don't want to see you again. I'm fixed now and I'll never be broken like that again. So I need you to walk away now. I need you to turn around, walk out of the door, down the stairs, out into the street. Go and never come back."  
He looked at her and she at him. There really was only one thing he could say after that.  
" No."  
Her eyebrow twitched but otherwise her features remained steady. " What?"  
" I said no. I'm not just walking outta here G."  
" Didn't you hear what I said?"  
" Didn't you hear what I said?" He countered  
She stood watching him and he watched her. Neither was backing down. He knew if he walked out like she wanted him to then he'd never see her again.  
" Gia. Fucking listen this time ok? We were supposed to be. I want us to spend time together. I want us. Me and you.You and me."  
She looked at him and then away.  
" No fucking way. You need to listen to me. No. I'm not doing this. I'm not going there again. I can't, I won't survive it a second time. Now as I said leave or I'll have you removed."  
" Who's gonna move me G? Your coffee boy?"  
" No. My security team. Please leave before I have to call them in here"  
He could tell she was serious. " Ok I'm going. I'm gone. For now. I said what I wanted to. Goodbye Gia"  
She turned away as he left. She heard the door close and finally allowed herself to really break. She sobbed until she couldn't breathe. She curled up in the space beneath her table and cried her heart out. Finally she started to calm down. She heard Matt knocking but ignored it and he eventually got the message. Feeling a little foolish but a lot better she emerged and went into her private restroom to freshen up and reapply her now totally gone make up. She came back out looking more normal. That's when she spotted his letter. He'd placed it on the table before he left.


	19. Nineteen

Brian lay in bed that night unable to sleep, twisting and turning driving himself and his cats crazy. They had given up a long time ago and moved into the other room. Finally giving up himself he sat up and switched on his bedside lamp. He picked up his latest read and tried to get lost in the fantasy world of the X-men. Still she crept across his mind. Flinging the comic book to the ground he rose and grabbed his robe. He plodded downstairs to grab a drink and then just sat in his lounge, in the dark, wondering if she had even read the letter or if she had just thrown it away. 

Gia's first instinct was to do just that. She picked up the white envelope with his bold but slightly sloppy handwriting on the front and threw it in her waste paper basket next to the desk. She had then taken herself out of the room to find Matt and go over prep for her clients the next day. When she got back a few hours later she packed up her things and threw on her thick warm coat ready to go catch the ferry. She deliberately avoided looking in the bin, almost making a game of it with herself, finally she decided that if it was still there and the cleaning crew hadn't been in she would take it home. She looked. It was there, sitting on top of the rest of the crumpled sheets.She plucked it out and stuffed it into her pocket. She locked up and bidding goodnight to everyone as they all left for the night, she headed towards the terminal. 

The ride home was calming in its routine. She spoke to Ralph, and joined him in an illicit cigarette for once. No one batted an eye. Stefano told her about his plans for the weekend and invited her to join him on an upcoming trip to Seattle. She agreed to think about it. She told him about Brian, which of course turned into a saga as he insisted on hearing the whole story, beginning when she had first seen him and ending with the meeting that afternoon. The conversation started onboard and ended in her house over a bottle of wine and a lot more cigarettes.  
" Well if you're looking for my take on it , he seems sincere. I mean why would he go to all that trouble if he was just looking to mess you around sweetie?" Stef looked at her with his kind eyes and it nearly tipped her over the edge again.  
" I don't know Stef. It could never be the same as it was. It's just not possible."  
Stef nodded and held his tongue for the moment. He was around of course when the whole thing had ended. He and Gia had been friends forever. She was a mess for a while. Then the depression had hit. It had frightened him to see her so despondent and for so long. Then all of a sudden she had thrown herself into the party scene and was out practically every night for months. It had been fun, and exhausting but he knew it was just a reaction. Eventually she had levelled out again and come back to herself stronger than ever. Now here this came on the horizon and he didn't know how best to advise her.  
" Maybe we should call the girls over? I can order takeout and we'll debate this like the pretend adults we are."  
She laughed and nodded. An hour later Erica and Angie had arrived, with more wine and Chinese food. They caught up in each other's gossip before turning to the main event. Gia filled them in with a very condensed version of events and they couldn't believe it.  
" I bloody knew I had seen him that night in the club. I thought I was going mad. Jesus. This is crazy babe." Erica was shaking her head in disbelief.  
" So what are you gonna do hon?" Angie asked through a mouthful of rice.  
Gia shrugged " I honestly don't know. I think what I said today, just came out, just fell out of me. Perhaps it's best to go with your first instinct. Leave the past in the past."  
Erica looked at her " You love him though."  
Gia stared at her best friend " What?"  
" Ah c'mon G, it's always been him you compared every other guy to. You admitted it yourself when you've had a few, he's always been 'the one'. Maybe this is the universe telling you what to do. It's your turn for some of that good Karma. Just my opinion but I think you should call him."  
Gia looked at her and the others who were nodding in unison.  
" We love you G. We just want you to be happy."

Much later after they had departed Gia thought about their words. She loved them like family and she knew they felt the same about her. Maybe she should listen. She put on some soul music to relax her and took a deep bath still thinking it over. Emerging an hour later she finally felt calm enough to face the letter.  
She retrieved if from her coat pocket and smoothed it out on the table in front of her. Taking another mouthful of red from her glass for courage she flipped it over and opened the envelope. She pulled out the carefully folded page and began to read. 

Gia, 

I don't know what's going to happen today when I come see you so I thought I'd better write this down. Just in case I don't get to say it to you, or it doesn't come out right. As you know I've been watching you, but I've been seeing you too. I don't know if I can explain properly but I never really saw you before. You were always there, right in front of me, gorgeous and funny and smart and amazing but I never really SAW you. I've now seen you as you helped that homeless guy, the one who now works for you. I've seen you talk to your friends and make them laugh. I've seen you do so much that I can't even list it all. I know now that by the end of our time together I took you for granted. I knew you'd never give me too much of a hard time if I went out, or didn't call. I knew you'd be there when I made it home. I know it wasn't easy for you, but you tried. I know you did, then one day you weren't there any more.  
What I'm trying to say here, and you know I'm not much good with words, the guys tell me I mumble and stumble over my words all the time but I'm trying to say that I hope you'll listen to me today and give me a chance. I want you to see me as I see you. I want to be the guy you deserve. We'll take it slow, we'll date and have fun. I think I'm still pretty good in the sack. Let's try being us again G. 

Brian xxx


	20. Twenty

The next afternoon Gia finished with her client for the day and made her way to Broad Street. The walk was long but she didn't mind as it gave her time to think about what she wanted to say, and how best to say it. The day was cold and it was starting to darken when she reached the tall building that housed the offices where their team worked. She had been here a few times to meet with the other guys but had never actually been up to the floor. Taking a breath she made her feet move and enter the warm lobby.   
It was quiet inside and she made her way to the elevators. Noting the floor number from the information board she pressed the button to call the lift. She watched the numbers decend. Chewing her lip gently she shook her head and had a change of heart. She didn't want to do this now. She walked away, hearing the elevator arrive but she was already across the floor, moving back toward the door.   
" Gia"   
She heard his voice and stopped cold. Fuck. How had he seen her? She turned and saw him standing outside the elevator she had just called. He must have been in it. He looked as tired as she felt.   
" Hi Quinn."   
He walked over towards her slowly as if he thought a sudden movement would send her scarpering away.   
" You come to see me?"   
" I did." Looked like this was going to be said today after all. " wanna get a drink?"   
" Yeah. I know just the place."   
He held the door and they stepped out into the street together. 

The bar was small and intimate and it was still early so it was practically empty. They ordered their drinks and found a table in the back away from the bar. The short walk had been quiet, both nervous at what was to come. He watched her knock back her vodka in one gulp and raised a thick eyebrow in surprise. He didn't think he'd ever seen her show any sign of nerves before so this was a definite first for him.   
" I'm glad you came over. Surprised but glad."   
" Hold your horses Q. I haven't said what I came to say yet."  
He followed her lead and downed his whiskey which made her smile slightly.   
" Ok I'm ready, hit me"   
" Fuck. Ok. Right. I read your letter." She looked at her empty glass, which she rolled between her palms, not at him.  
" Gia, look at me willya?"   
She raised her face and met his eyes briefly before looking away again.   
" Quinn I can't. I can't do it. I'm sorry but that's it. I appreciate that you needed to get some stuff off your chest, and I hope it helped. Really I do. But I can't go back."   
He felt her words like a blow to the chest but he stayed impassive, just watching her from behind his dark lashes. He tried to speak and had to clear his throats before he could begin.   
" Why not? What's stopping us?"   
"Look I'm saying this once and that's it. I've made my mind up and you should respect that. I won't put myself back six years in the past. I don't think people really change Quinn. People may try to change, hell they may even think they've changed but eventually their real selves come back to the fore, without them even realising it. It's ingrained. It's inside them and that's that. Say we did go ahead, said ok let's do it. Let's start this again, I truly believe that I would find myself back where I was before. We'd start arguing and it would blow up in our faces. I can't stand the thought of it so I'm not prepared to go down that road. I'm sorry but that's how I feel."   
Brian looked at her but didn't respond for a moment. He rubbed his hand over his stubble and sighed. " When did you become a psychic G?"   
She just looked at him and rolled her eyes.   
" I'm serious when did God give you the power to see the fucking future huh?"   
" Piss off Quinn."   
" You listen to me. WE are in charge of our future. If I say that I'm gonna do something then I'm damn well gonna do it. And I'm tellin you now that I'm gonna be with you and you're gonna be with me. I say we can do it differently this time. I say we try our fucking hardest to do it. You were never a quitter Gia. You stick with me and we'll do this."   
" No."  
" Yes."   
She started laughing despite herself he was such a stubborn bastard " No. No way. I've said it and that's that."   
" I'm taking you out tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something sexy."   
" Fuck off Quinn. No way." She watched in shock as he grinned at her, he was totally blatantly ignoring what she had said. He rose from his seat and headed for the door not looking back he pulled it open, before he left he called back " Seven."


	21. Twenty one

The loud knocking on the front door momentarily startled Mog who had been sleeping contentedly on the soft cozy armchair. Smiling to herself Gia muted the TV, and stroked the cat as she resettled herself into a ball of fur she then walked leisurely to the door. So he had decided to ignore her. She opened up to find him leaning against her railings, looking comfortable and quite at home. The smile dropped from her face as she realised he had played her at her own game. She was wearing sweats and zero makeup. She had piled her hair up on top of her head and was going for the complete opposite of sexy. He had figured out what she was going to do. He was matching her in sweats and holding a pizza and a six pack.   
" What would you have done if I was all dressed up?"   
He shrugged and smiled at her " Lucky I know you so well then huh?"   
She sighed, shaking her head slightly but opened the door so he could enter. He stepped into her neat, warm home and looked around him. She led the way into her living room and he noted the photographs of her family and friends dotted around. She had a large leather couch which was decorated with numerous throw pillows. It was comfy and welcoming and smelt amazing thanks to the richly scented candles lighting up the corners of the room and covering the mantelpiece.   
" Do you want a glass?" She gestured at the beer and he came back to focus on her.  
" Yeah ok. Thanks."   
She nodded and escaped to the kitchen for a moment to think this through. She knew he would ignore her. She hadn't counted on this though. She'd planned to piss him off and send him on his way. Grabbing two glasses she shut the cabinet door and headed back through to the lounge. Now she had seen him though she realised that was going to be harder than she had thought. She found herself torn. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her gut feeling. It had never let her down before. She wanted to see him. Nodding to herself, decision made. She came back in to find Mog contentedly purring on his lap as Brian was stroking her soft fur. Looked like she wasn't the only one who wanted to see him.   
" Look at her. She's huge." He was rubbing under her chin now, making her mew loudly. Putty in his hands.   
" Yeah. Both sets of neighbours feed her as well as the family opposite. Then she comes home and I feed her too. She's eating like a horse. Vet says she's healthy though so I let her carry on."   
" I always hoped she was still around. Remember that Christmas we got her? She nearly chewed through the lights on the tree."   
Gia smiled at the memory but at the time she had nearly died when she saw the frazzled cable and the cat chewing contentedly at the thankfully still whole, bulb in her mouth " She's still a complete nut case."   
He laughed at that and thanks to Mog the ice was broken. They ate the pizza, her favourite, Hawaiian, and she drunk the majority of the beer as they talked. He told her about the show and what punishments he had planned for his friends after swearing her to secrecy.He told her about the tours they had been on, things he had done. He seemed happy and content. It was good to witness it after she had seen so much of his dark moods. She told him about her life. Her business plans to expand the salon and told him stories about her family. Her friends and their upcoming holiday to Cuba. Before they looked around it was one in the morning and they were still sitting on the warm wooden floor in front of her coffee table. Mog was purring on his lap and they were laughing at a memory.   
" Well its late. I'd better push off. This has been good though." He placed the lump of a cat on the sofa and stood brushing fur from his legs.   
" Yeah it's been nice to catch up." Gia put down her bottle and without thinking he took her hand to help her up. His hand was warm and soft on her skin and she felt an involuntary rush of heat go through her.  
Trying to focus she led him to the front door and opened it for him.   
" Thanks for the pizza."   
" It's alright. Next time I get to choose toppings."   
" Who says there's a next time Q? "   
" I'll see you soon G. I need a haircut so I'll pop in."   
She shook her head. She knew he'd come wether she told him yes or no. He raised a hand and she did the same. She closed the door as he reached his car.   
He started up the engine and looking into the backseat at the smart clothes laying there he smiled to himself. He'd played it right. He hoped he could keep doing so.


	22. Twenty two

Cherie was eyeing the dark eyed handsome man who had just come up the stairs and was now sitting patiently waiting on the other side of the floor space as Gia styled her thick hair to its usual perfection.   
" Who's this one sweetheart?"   
Gia looked at her in the mirror and smiled wryly. " A friend."   
The older lady looked at her and started laughing " You think I was born yesterday Rossi? You doing the horizontal mambo with that fine specimen or what?"   
Gia spluttered her laughter and she saw that Brian had heard the conversation as he was grinning too.   
" Brian, come introduce yourself."   
He rose and strolled over just as Gia was removing the gown and Cherie was ready to go.   
" Cherie, this is Brian Quinn. Brian this is my good friend Cherie."   
Brian took Cherie's hand and kissed it. " pleasure to meet you ma'am."   
Cherie was giving him the once over. He obviously met her standards as she smiled at him and nodded. " You'll do."   
She turned to Gia and they kissed each other's cheek. " See ya next week Doll."   
Gia took Cherie downstairs and returned a few minutes later. She found Brian sitting in her styling chair.   
" If you want me to cut that I'm warning you now I'm cutting it all."   
" You don't like the caveman look?"   
She approached him and pretended to think about it. " Actually, it's not too bad. It suits you really. I just remember you having to keep it shorn for work. It just needs some goddamn shape to it."   
" Ok. So give me some shape."   
" Right. Backwash." She pointed him to the basin and he settled himself down as she stood behind him and started washing his hair.   
"Shut your eyes you're freaking me out."   
He laughed but did as she asked and just enjoyed the sensations of the hot water running over his scalp and her hands massaging his head with the coconut scented shampoo.   
" You busy tonight?"   
" Why?"   
" Well with my hair being done seems a shame to let it go to waste. Figure we go show it off."   
" Where?"   
" Where do you want to go?"   
" Christ Bri. You ask a girl out you should have a plan."   
She shut off the water and towelled his hair.  
" C'mon. Follow me."   
He watched her strut over to her chair , heels clicking on the hard marble floor and pull it out for him. He followed her and sat quietly for the next half hour as she styled his hair. He loved her playing with his hair, always had enjoyed it. His mind wandered to a time when they would lay in bed together and she would run her fingers through his then much shorter hair, or when they would wash each other's hair as they both stood under the shower.   
She finishing cutting and started blow drying his hair with a powerful dryer and her fingers. When she had finished he looked pretty bloody good.   
" Awesome. Thanks G. What do I owe ya?"   
She laughed " Its my gift to you. You must be like three pounds lighter after that. I owe you for pizza anyway."   
" Tonight. How about a night of cinematic fun? Hell I'll even throw in some nachos if you're a good girl."   
" I'm busy tonight."   
"Oh yeah? Doing what?"   
" I'm having dinner with Sal."   
Brian and Sal were ok. Things had been tense after the bus confrontation for a few weeks but they were past it. Still he was pissed that his friend hadn't mentioned his plans for tonight.   
" Oh. Ok then. When are you free?"   
" I'm not sure."   
" G. C'mon. I'm trying my best here. Cut me some slack ok. I just want to spend some time with you."   
" Look Q I never said I wanted to start dating you again. It's been good seeing you as a friend and catching up but I've been pretty clear that I'm not going to be running back into your arms or your bed so give it up ok?"   
Brian felt his hackles rise and fought to keep a lid on his temper. She always knew which buttons to press.   
" My bed's pretty occupied anyways princess. See ya around." He turned to leave.   
" If that's true, which I doubt, then why in the hell are you bothering with me?"   
" You doubt it? Believe it sweetheart. I can go outside right now and pick up some chick and have her sit on my dick by tonight."   
She shook her head at his arrogance. It hadn't taken much to stir him up. He was so goddamn predictable sometimes.  
" I suggest you go ahead and do that ' cos I won't be sweetheart." She put emphasis on the last word.   
He turned again and this time he left, making his way out through the ground floor salon which was busy with clients and stylists and out to reception. His pride was wounded. He stopped at the large desk and was greeted by Rachelle.   
" Good afternoon Sir. How may I help?"   
" I had my hair cut by Gia. I need to pay. How much do I owe ya?"   
Rachelle arched a perfect eyebrow at him as he pulled out his battered leather wallet.   
" Just a moment sir."   
She picked up the phone and pressed a number.   
" Miss Rossi? Yes your client, he wishes to pay for his service."   
There was a pause as she listened to Gia.   
" Yes, of course. I'll let him know. Thank you." She replaced the phone and reached into a space below the desk. Producing a black A4 wallet she handed it to Quinn and indicated he should look at page ten.   
Brian opened it and turned to the page. Barbering services. With the head barber, Juan, his hair cut would have just cost him $300. With Gia it was $350. Holy shit. No wonder she could afford to rent in Manhattan.   
" Miss Rossi wishes to inform you that no payment is required for her services. "   
Nevertheless Brian put the money on the counter and without a word walked out leaving a smirking Rachelle behind.


	23. Twenty three

Sal and Gia were deep in conversation as they entered The Stonehouse Grill that evening. He was tellling her a story about his neighbours weird habits and she was facinated by it, so much so that neither of them noticed Brian and his date were also dining in the restaurant. They were already seated and the drinks were served before Sal felt a rough large hand on the back of his neck and heard " Hey! Well wha d'ya know. Fancy seein' you here." They looked up from the menu to see Brian overlooking their table.   
" Hey Bri. Didn't know you were out tonight, on a date?"  
" Yep. Last minute thing." Brian was looking at Gia as he said this but she refused to rise to the bait smiling sweetly at him and taking a swig of her beer but staying silent.   
" Why dont we join you? I'd like you to meet her, she's a sweetheart."   
Before Sal could open his mouth to protest Brian was already beckoning a pretty brunette over to the table and pulling out the seat next to Sal. Sal looked at Gia and mouthed an apology but she shrugged and winked at him to let him know it was ok. He sat himself down and his date, Deanna, placed herself next to Gia. After introductions were done they ordered their food and there was nothing for it but to get on with it. Gia and Deanna actually hit it off well and they found themselves emersed in deep conversation. Deanna was a beauty therapist and make up artist and they discussed the business. Gia recognised the same determination in this lady as she had and they found a mutual respect. Brian chatted with Sal and watched them laugh and talk shop. He liked Deanna well enough, and had been on a few casual dates with her in the last few months but if he was truthful she was just a distraction. It wasn't right or particularly fair but she was under no false illusions either. She was there for fun, and to be seen with a celeb, nothing else. A few hours later they had all had a pretty good time. As they left the girls swapped numbers and made plans to keep in touch. Brian and Deanna caught the first cab and Gia watched him looking out of the backseat window at her as it drove off leaving her and Sal to wait for the next one.   
" I'm real sorry about that babe. I had no idea he was there tonight I swear it."   
Gia shrugged " Don't worry about it. Honestly it was fine. She's actually really lovely."   
" Yeah she seemed nice. But you know what that was all about. I hope he doesn't mess her around that's all."   
" I think she knows the score Sal. She's no idiot."   
" Wanna crash at mine tonight? I'm closer and it'll save you a drive across the Island."   
She had stayed the night at Sal's plenty of times before so she readily agreed and they hopped in the next cab that had just pulled up in front of them. 

They pulled up outside his place ten minutes later and after the cab had gone he pointed out the neighbours house that they had been discussing earlier that night. She laughed again as he started telling yet another tale as they entered his warm quiet home.   
She followed him through to the den where they both threw down their coats and he grabbed them a nightcap. Stretching herself out on his sofa he settled himself on the floor next to her head and they talked some more as some old school soul music softly played in the background. They drank some smooth dark liquor and it was amazing.   
" Whatcha going to do about Q?"   
She shrugged nonchalantly the alcohol relaxing her enough to make the situation almost funny. " I've told him as plainly as I can Sal. I'm not leading him on or giving him false hope. I don't see us together in the future. I've had enough hurt over Quinn to last me three lifetimes. I've done my time."   
Sal looked at her and she at him. She waited patiently as he tried to find the right words.  
"Honestly? I think you're kidding yourself. I watched him tonight. He couldn't take his eyes off you. He's on a date with a smart, hot chick and he's looking at you. He's watching you. He's not gonna just let this go G. We both know him well enough to know that. He's a persuasive bastard as well. I think you'll end up back together. "   
" Oh really? You think that I'm just going to roll over and just let it happen? You don't think I have a say about it?"   
Sal shook his head and laughed " You're a hardass you know that? So goddamn stubborn all the time. Maybe you oughta actually think about it before you dismiss it. The guy is going crazy. I think it's pretty obvious."   
" Why don't you worry about your own love life instead of Quinn's for once Sal?" It wasn't said with malice. They weren't arguing in the slightest it was their usual style of banter. They were both comfortable with it.   
" I don't have one G. It's a friggin' nightmare." He laughed and swallowed the last of his drink.   
She followed his cue and placed her glass on the floor. She was feeling bold. The alcohol fuzzed her senses and his speech about Quinn had riled her up. He honestly thought she would cave in and take him back as if nothing had happened and all that time hadn't passed them by. " Kiss me."   
He looked at her in amazement.   
" What?"   
" Kiss me. Jesus Sal. Don't you want to?"   
Sal felt himself flush. He'd often thought about this moment. How he would kiss her. How he would touch and taste her. Life was a complete bitch sometimes. Now here it was , the unspoken moment , and he couldn't do a thing about it.   
" I want to but I won't. You're hammered doll and it's time for bed. C'mon."   
He stood and pulled her up from her comfy resting place. She groaned but allowed him to move her. She followed him up stairs and he left her in front of the door to his spare room.   
" G'night G. Love ya"   
" Night Sal. Thanks for, well you know."   
" Yeah. I know. See ya in the morning"   
He went into his own room and closed the door behind him. She did the same.


	24. Twenty four

Three thirty in the morning. Not night but not day , just time. Gia lay in Sal's large spare bed and turned everything over in her mind for the millionth time. She had woken up at quarter to three, just come around straight away and her head was thankfully crystal clear. She could hear Sal's quiet shifting around next door and smiled to herself. She briefly wondered what would have happened if he had taken her up on her offer. If he'd actually placed his lips to hers and gone for it. She'd fantasised about him a few times over the years but she knew realistically it was a non starter. He was loyal and she was off limits as far as that was concerned. Still she wondered if he ever thought about it. Probably. They were both naturally quite flirty, so it would make sense. Turning over, in an attempt to stop thinking about that, her mind came back to Q. He was probably in bed with Deanna proving himself right as far after their conversation this afternoon. It annoyed her so much , but he was like a goddamn drug starting to course back through her system just as she thought she had kicked the habit for good. It's hard to deny the truth from yourself. Especially at times when there is no distractions and nothing else to concentrate on. Of course she had noticed the way he'd been looking at her over the table, Sal hadn't needed to point it out. Hed been undressing her with his eyes making her flush every time she'd met his gaze. She really didn't want to walk this path again but it felt like her feet were already starting off down the road wether she liked it or not. 

Brian had taken Deanna home and she wasn't surprised when he'd declined to stay the night. She wasn't blind. She'd seen the way he was looking at Gia and the way the other woman had tried but ultimately failed to ignore it. As Gia was laying there thinking of him he was doing the same thing. He picked up his phone and noted the early hour. He put it down and tried to go back to sleep. After another restless half hour he finally gave up and fired off a text. 

B: You awake? 

A few minutes later he felt it vibrate on the pillow and smiled to himself. 

G: where did you get my number from? & yes I obviously am. 

B: I have my ways. You looked incredible tonight. Made me think of the last time we were there ;)

Gia smiled at the until now forgotten memory. They had eaten in the same place, a long time before when it was known as Bennys and they'd flirted so outrageously at dinner they hadn't made it out of the car park. They'd fucked in the back of his car, an intense quickie that had lasted only a few minutes before they both came, like horny teenagers. 

G: I'd forgotten about that.  
B: I keep the memory of that night close to hand if you know what I mean  
G: Eww. Great, now I know what you're jerking off to. Thanks for that. TMI.  
B: Well if you were here I wouldn't need to would I?   
G: It's not happening Q. Keep your hands soft & the lotion close by if I were you.   
B: I will but you can't stop what I think about. I have a large bank of memories G. Like those sheer panties you used to wear. They were the best.   
G: Christ almighty. Please stop. I'm turning this off now.   
B: Wait! Ok I'm sorry. Just one question?   
G: What?   
B: You still have ' em? :)   
G: Goodnight Q

A few minutes went by and he was about to turn off the phone himself . It was nearly four and he was finally tired. He was worried he'd gone too far. A message came through.   
G: Actually I have even better ones now.  
He grinned to himself. She was starting to play.   
B :I'll be the judge of that when I see them.   
G: Keep dreaming Q  
B : Only of you sweetheart. 

Despite herself she found a smile rise on her face. This was getting dangerous. She switched her phone off to avoid any more temptation and drifted back off to sleep.


	25. Twenty five

The texts back and fore continued for the next few weeks. Brian was out on the road again with the Tenderloins so they couldn't meet up in person. Each night after the show when he got back to his hotel room he would shower and then start sending her messages. He was getting bolder each night and she was tentatively responding which he took to be a good sign. He decided to push his luck. He rang her. 

Gia was starting to look forward to their nightly exchanges. She had been finding it easier to send him messages than to speak to or see him. She was still torn and this made it much more bearable on her. She was laying in bed watching Jimmy Fallon when her phone started to vibrate. She picked it up and saw he was actually ringing her tonight. He wanted to talk. She knew eventually that he'd do it. She knew she could ignore it but she hit the button and decided to go with it.   
" Hi Q"   
His voice was enthusiastic as he replied " Hey G, didn't wake ya did I?"   
" No I'm good. How'd it go tonight?"   
He told her all about the show and the crazy guy who'd come up on stage with them earlier. He was loving every second of this tour and she could tell it was genuine by his tone.   
" Sounds amazing."   
" It was. Totally."   
There was a brief pause as he thought over what he wanted to say.   
" So what you wearing tonight?"   
She laughed " Right now I'm wearing a team Murr tshirt. James gave me about ten of them."   
He mock growled " You got any team Quinn ones?"   
" Nope"   
" You will. I promise you that. I'll sort it out next week when I'm back."   
"You're jealous I'm not wearing a tshirt with your name on it? Seriously?"   
" Is that t-shirt touching your body?"   
" Yes of course it is!"   
" Then yeah I'm jealous ok. It should be my name there."   
" I'll take it off if it makes you feel better"   
" It would help yeah."   
He heard her put down the phone and some quiet noises then she was back on the line   
" Right it's off. Happy now?"   
" You better believe it honey. Listen I'm back on Friday, you wanna get together then?"   
" Ok I guess so. Let me know when and where."   
" Will do. See you soon"   
" See ya"   
They hung up both feeling like perhaps they were getting somewhere. As he was turning off his light and settling down to sleep Gia sent a text to Sal. 

G: Hey! Did you manage to sort out the tickets for Thursday?  
S: Sure did. Come out to the theatre around six and I'll meet you out front. You know where you're going right?  
G: I'll manage. Think Stef knows where it is. See you Thursday & don't tell Q!   
S: My lips are sealed babe xx


	26. Twenty six

Stefano, Erica and Gia were sitting in the booth overlooking the stage below. The seats were filling up and there was a buzz in the air. Gia felt so proud of her friends. She couldn't get over just how popular they were and how far they'd come since the days of filming themselves in their homes. As planned Sal had met them outside and sorted out their prime viewing spot. Brian had no idea she was even there. She had decided to listen to him and give it a go.Ironically while he had been away over the last few weeks they had really connected. The messages and photos sent back and fore between them had not only been flirty. They were actually also really cute and sweet. He seemed to realise what she needed from him, and he was going all out to give it. She appreciated his efforts, it proved to her that he was serious about this. That's when she had made her decision. Her friends wholeheartedly agreed with her. She planned to tell him tonight.   
They watched as the lights went down and The Tenderloins walked out onto the stage. They greeted the large raucous crowd with smiles. Sal nudged Brian discreetly as Joey and James started off the show and quickly told him to look up. He did and was totally thrilled when he saw her sitting there with her friends. The smile on his face widened as she blew him a kiss, her friends sitting either side of her waving at him like maniacs.  
He performed the show on a high. On one hand he wanted it to be over so he could see her, on the other he wanted to make it the best one yet, pulling out all the stops to make it amazing for her. He flicked glances upwards now and then to see her and the others laughing loudly and at the end he watched them stand up to applaud.   
The meet and greets afterwards, while always fun, seemed to drag for him. Finally the last group of fans were just shaking hands and having hugs when Gia came into the room with Sal.   
He didn't even waste time pretending to be anything other than incredibly happy to see her. He crossed the floor in large strides and scooped her up in a bone crushing hug. He breathed in her scent, which was familiar and comforting. She looked lovely in a smart tailored grey trouser suit and silky black blouse. Her hair and make up was impeccable as always and she had a cheeky grin on her beautiful face.   
" Ok Q you can let me breathe now!"   
" Don't want to. I'm not letting you go."   
She extracted herself slowly and looked at him.   
" You were SO great out there. Amazing. I'm so proud of you."   
" Thanks. I can't believe you're actually here."   
" You can thank Sal. He organised it all for us."   
Bri looked around for his best friend and as Sal looked over at them from where he was talking to Joey. They exchanged a look which said it all. The three others called over they were heading back to the hotel and left the room to give them a moment alone together. She knew this was her cue. He was looking at her with his deep brown eyes which had always seemed to melt her soul.   
"So I've been thinking..."   
" About?"   
"Us."   
" And?"   
" Well if you're still interested, I may be able to fit you in for a few dates."   
He smiled at her, gently brushing her hair back and cupping her face in his hand.   
"I'm going to kiss you now."   
" Go on then."   
So he did. Gently pulling her close, winding an arm around her waist, feeling the silk under his palm, placing his lips to her soft glossy ones he took his time to enjoy the moment. Their first kiss in a very long time. It was the best one he could ever remember.


	27. Twenty seven

Their bodies were glistening with sweat, evidence of the exertion, the energy, put into their lovemaking. She was certainly no slouch, never had been and Brian amped up his own usual casual performance of the last few years to meet her needs. He wanted her to scream his name. To possess her soul, to make her his again, leaving no room for doubt. He reclaimed her body as his, sending her senses spiralling again and again until they were both totally spent. Exhausted but completely satisfied they finally curled up together in his bed and he held her close, breathing in her scent and basking in the warm afterglow of incredible sex.   
It had taken a few weeks to get to this point from their first kiss at the theatre. A lovely few weeks of getting to know each other again, and enjoying the relearning process. Nights spent just talking and laughing. Watching TV or hanging out with friends. The night they had spent just kissing for hours he was sure would remain in his memory for eternity.   
" I'm going to say something and I want you to just listen ok? Don't say anything just listen"   
He sounded so serious she panicked silently for a moment. She did as he asked and just nodded.   
" I know it's still really early days here but I've had a lot of time to think about this and I'm sure. I've never been so sure of anything else in my whole life G."   
She looked at him, able to make out his features even in the dimly lit room. She waited.   
" I think we should look at getting hitched."   
For a second she was totally flummoxed. Her brain took time to process the words.   
" What?"   
" Christ G. I just said we should get married. You know , You and me, til death do us part and all that"   
" Holy Shit Quinn, I know I'm a hell of a lay but this is a first!"   
They looked at each other and started laughing. When they'd finally calmed down and just her soft giggle remained he looked at her again.   
" So c'mon whaddya think? Do you wanna marry me or what?"   
" Honestly? I think you're nuts. You're going from zero to a hundred without the brakes here."   
She stroked his face to try and soften her words as she could see his eyes were starting to drop from hers. He was hurt and that was the last thing she wanted to do to him.   
" Q look at me. Please"   
He did but reluctantly.   
" I'm loving being with you. This time together with you is so amazing. But be realistic we've only just started. It too early to think about marriage."   
" It's what you wanted. Before. You never said so but I know. You want the whole thing right? The wedding, the babies and all that other stuff. I'm forty Gia. If we leave it much longer I'm not gonna be much of a Dad am I? I want to be hands on with a kid. Do it properly."   
He had obviously been thinking about things in depth.   
" Maybe part of me did want all that. And no I never said it because the main thing I wanted was you. Now I'm saying that right now it's just too soon."   
Despite her attempts at softening the blow he was hurt.   
"Fuck it. I can never get any of this shit right can I? I'm trying G. I'm trying so goddamn hard here. I fucking offer to dedicate the rest of my life to you, give you a ring and a baby, and it's still not fucking good enough!" He had thrown off the covers now and left the bed , pulling on his boxers. He ran a hand through his thick unruly hair and watched her stutter and fumble trying to calm him down. To make him see her point of view as well.   
" Bri, for fucks sake I'm not saying no it'll never happen but I'm saying it's just too soon."   
" You know what G? Forget it ok? Forget I opened my big fucking trap and said anything. You're right. It was a dumb thing to say. I'm a big fucking dummy."   
" Quinn!"   
But he had picked up his t-shirt and left the room the door swinging wildly, bouncing off the doorframe and slamming shut behind him.  
Gia felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes and flung herself back onto the mattress, their lovemaking having removed the sheets from the bed and they were bundled at the end. She shook her head wondering how things could go from such a massive high to such a low so quickly. Still she didn't doubt herself. It was too soon to be talking about this stuff. They were life changing decisions, not something to throw around lightly and expect her to just agree with. She rose quietly and dressed quickly. She made her way downstairs, could hear him banging around noisily in the kitchen. She pulled on her shoes and picked up her bag and coat from the hallway where she had dropped them earlier as he had carried her up the stairs to bed. She didn't know what to do for the best. She hesitated pondering her choices. She could just leave, but then they'd never resolve it. She headed to the kitchen and pushed open the door. It was dark, he hadn't switched on the lights. He was standing in front of the fridge, back facing her, drinking a beer.   
" Quinn."   
He mumbled something she couldn't make out.   
" Oh look, stop this shit ok? I've said my thoughts on it and you either accept it and get on with it and we come back to this in the future or you say now that this is done. Again."   
He still didn't look round.   
" Right. I guess I have my answer then. I'm going." 

He heard the front door slam, but he didn't move. He couldn't move. He couldn't. He dropped the beer bottle on the worktop where it spilt, and rolled lazily, and the other hand threw the small black velvet box holding the beautiful platinum princess cut diamond ring he had bought weeks ago as far as he could across the room.


	28. Twenty eight

" Gia pick up the fucking phone." He waited. And waited. Eventually the beep came and the line disconnected. It had been the same thing since their argument days ago. She refused to answer her phone and had gone to stay with someone. She wasn't at home and Mog was nowhere to be seen either. He was totally at a loss with what to do next. Stefano and Erica had both told him not very politely to get lost and he didn't have a clue where she was. The salon was a dead loss too, the blonde security team on reception shutting him down on sight and threatening to call the real security guards in. He'd had to give up and leave. The longer it went on the worse he felt. 

Gia had actually holed up at Sal's. She'd arrived with the goddamn cat late on the night of the fight. Sal had taken one look at her and knew immediately what the problem was and that she shouldn't be alone. After a strong drink she'd told him everything. He was shocked at the proposal, of sorts, never imagining for a moment that his friend was thinking about things like that. He knew Brian would be in a world of hurt too but right now he was concerning himself with Gia. She decided to take a few days off, some time to think about things. She turned off her phone and thanks to her friend she hibernated on his couch watching movies and eating. Sal stayed with her, telling the crew and the other guys he had a cold and needed a few days.   
" G, you can stay here as long as you like but eventually he's gonna knock the door. What do you want me to do when that happens?"   
Gia sighed and put down her bag of chips. " I'm not asking you to lie for me Sal. If he comes I guess I'll figure it out then."   
" The guy asked you to marry him G. He loves you."   
" If he loved me he'd listen to me."   
" You two drive me up the friggin wall." 

The next night they were sitting together, Sal going over some emails from work whilst she read her book when the loud knocking disturbed their peace.   
" And here he is." Sal looked over at her " You wanna go upstairs?"   
" Nope. I gotta face it someday right?"   
Sal got up and answered the door. She could hear Brian's gruff voice complaining to his friend and then they came in to the room.   
" You're here!!! What the fuck. You shoulda told me Sal."   
Sal shook his head as he watched his friends face " Gia asked me not to. I respected her wishes. I'll give you some time alone." He picked up his laptop and made a hasty exit.   
" I've been going crazy G. I was worried about ya. Answer your frigging phone at least."   
" Sorry. I just needed time."   
He approached her dropping to his knee by the side of her chair and taking her face gently in his hand. She looked at him and he could tell she was close to tears.   
" Gia I'm sorry baby. Real sorry. You're right we've got plenty of time for all that. I'll work to your schedule ok? We'll do whatever you want."   
She looked deep into his dark eyes and saw he was earnest.   
" What if I'm thinking you were right after all? What if I do want to get married?"   
The last few days had been good thinking time. She had concentrated only on the problem at hand. It had made her realise some things. She loved him. She missed him. She wanted to be with him.   
"Do you?"   
" Ask me again."   
"Seriously?" He looked at her and could tell she was serious " Jesus I'm nervous here. Ok." He ran his hand through his hair pushing it back off his face and took a breath.   
" Gia Marie Rossi, I love you with all of my very being. Would you please do me the great honour of becoming my very best friend, my lover, the mother of my children and most importantly my wife?"   
" Yes." She answered him barely above a whisper as the tears streamed down her face, silently and unheeded.   
" Ah come on G let me hear you"   
" Yes! Yes Brian God yes ok."   
" That's my girl." He planted kisses all over her face and they were so caught up in the moment they didn't look up until Sal was standing right over them brandishing three beer bottles.   
" Sorry I don't have any fizz to hand so this'll have to do. Congratulations. You two will be the death of me. I swear it."   
They both pulled him in for a hug and Gia kissed Sal's cheek.   
" Thanks for putting up with me. And Mog"   
" Anytime. Just please tell me that Cat is now going home."  
Gia smiled at him " We both are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
